JUST WITH YOU
by maki yumikochi
Summary: ingin rasanya memukul perempuan yang telah membuatnya bahagia . HANYA AKU ! HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MEMBUATNYA BAHAGIA ! / Mungkin ini adalah berita bahagia untukku , tetapi tidak untuk sasuke-kun / Sehingga sasuke-kun dan itachi-nii akan tinggal di rumah ku / Aku akan berusaha membuat sasuke-kun jatuh cinta padaku


JUST WITH YOU , chapter 1

AUTHOR : NAIKO UMECHI XD

Genre : Romance , School life , Friendship

Length : short story ( 3 or 5 chapter maybe )

Rating : T

Cast : hyuuga hinata ( 16 thn ) { X.1 class }

Uchiha sasuke ( 16 thn ) { X.3 class }

Haruno sakura ( 16 thn ) { X.1 class }

Namikaze naruto ( 16 thn ) { X.3 class }

Sabaku no gaara ( 16 thn ) { X.1 class }

Hyuuga neji ( 18 thn ) { XII.1 class }

Uchiha itachi ( 18 thn ) { XII.1 class }

Hyuuga hiashi ( 40 thn ) { Manager }

Hyuuga inori ( 38 thn ) { istri hyuuga hiashi }

Hyuuga hanabi ( 14 thn ) { VII. 5 class }

Uchiha fugaku ( 40 thn ) { Manager }

Uchiha mikoto ( 39 thn ) { istri uchiha fugaku }

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sensei

Pairing : Uchiha sasuke x Hyuuga hinata

WARNING ! : bahasa agak alay , mungkin lemonnya

Di chapter akhir , gaje , abal , OOC , DLL

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READING IT ! ...

ENJOYED ! :D

.

.

.

.

_Aku tidak ingin di lahirkan dalam keadaan berlimpahkan kekayaan , jika tidak ada yang menyukaiku . Aku hanya ingin kehidupan yang bahagia , di kelilingi oleh banyak teman , kasih sayang orang tua , dan tentu nya dapat mencintai dan di cantai oleh seseorang ._

_Sangat menyakitkan melihatnya membenciku . Sangat menyakitkan melihat wajah tampannya di kelilingi oleh banyak perempuan manis . Melihatnya bahagia , membuat hatiku terasa ringan , tetapi di lain sisi ingin rasanya kuhancurkan wajah perempuan yang menyenangkan hatinya . HANYA AKU ! HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MEMBUATNYA BAHAGIA ! sisi diri ku yang posesif dan egois lagi-lagi hars ku redam , hanya untuk mempertahankan martabat keluarga yang di junjung tinggi ._

_Aku ingin bebas !aku ingin terbebas dari rasa cemburu , sakit hati , dan segala amarah yang bersemayam di lubuk terdalam hatiku . Aku ingin menciptakan duniaku sendiri , bersamamu . Disana kita bisa terbebas dari segala masalah yang membelenggu kita selama ini , kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan . Disana hanya ada kau dan aku . Hanya kita berdua _

_I JUST WAN'T WITH YOU . NOTHING ANYBODY IN THERE . JUST YOU AND ME _

_-SASUKE-_

**HINATA POV **

Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata . Aku adalah anak kedua dari Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Inori. Aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki , namanya Hyuuga Neji dan juga seorang adik perempuan yang berumur 2 tahun . Ayahku adalah pemilik . Dia juga memiliki banyak aset kekayaan dimana-mana tidak hanya di jepang tetapi sampai ke luar negeri . Ibuku adalah ibu rumah tangga , walaupun ibuku tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetapi ia tetaplah wanita yang sangat sibuk , ingat ! SANGAT SIBUK ! . Ia tidak seperti ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya , ibuku sibuk karena harus melengkapi kebutuhan ayah , menemani ayah jika ada urusan keluar kota ataupun keluar negeri . Jadi ,siapa yang mengurusi rumahku ? tenang , karena ibu dan ayhku memiliki puluhan maid dan butler yang melayani , membersihkan , dan menyiapkan segalanya . Jadi jika butuh apapun tinggal menghubungi mereka lewat intercom yang disediakan untuk kami bertiga .

Ayahku memiliki sahabat dekat yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku . Fugaku jii-san adalah sahabat ayah sewaktu ayah berumur 13 tahun , sampai sekarang mereka masih bersahabat dekat . Fugaku jii-san adalah pemilik perusahaan barang-barang elektronik , namanya adalah . Fugaku jii-san memiliki seorang istri yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto dan dua orang anak laki-laki yang pertama adalah Uchiha Itachi yang sebaya dengan Neji-nii dan anak yang kedua adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sebaya denganku . Keduanya memiliki wajah yang tampan tetapi sikapnya dingin sekali bagaikan es di kutub utara . Mereka semua pendiam hanya bicara di saat yang diperlukan .

Aku menyukai sasuke-kun , aku tidak tau kapan perasaan ini muncul , tetapi jika setiap hari kita bertemu bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyukainya ! . Ya memang setiap hari sasuke dan itachi-nii bermain kerumahku dan itu merupakan kegiatan rutin keluarga kami . Semakin lama hubungan diantara keluarga kami semakin dekat , hingga ayah dan Fugaku jii-san memutuskan untuk menjodohkan anak-anak mereka karena neji-nii dan itachi-nii sama-sama laki-laki jadi tidak mungkin untuk menikah , sedangkan untuk hanabi , dia tidak memiliki pasangan yang sebaya , jadi pilihan terakhir jatuh kepadaku dan sasuke-kun . Mungkin di jodohkan dengan sasuke-kun adalah berita gembira untukku tetapi tidak untuk sasuke-kun . Dia hampir saja menolaknya, jika saja itachi-nii tidak mengingatkannya untuk selalu menjaga martabat dan harga diri ayah mereka . Dan dengan terpaksa ia menyetujuinya perjodohan tersebut . Di satu sisi aku senang dengan jawaban yang sasuke-kun lontarkan tetapi di lain sisi aku sedih mengetahui bahwa ia terpaksa menerima perjodohan itu . Pernyataan itu secara tidak langsung memberikan suatu kenyataan pahit untuku yaitu bahwa sebenarnya SASUKE-KUN TIDAK MENCINTAIKU .

Hubungan diantara kami berdua semakin merenggang . Sasuke-kun memiliki banyak alasan agar tidak bertemu denganku . Kalaupun bertemu , ia hanya mengacuhkanku . Ia tidak pernah mau bermain ataupun sekedar mengobrol denganku . Keadaan itu semakinmembuatku merasa tidak akan bisa bersanding dengan sasuke-kun. Apalagi seiring berjalan nya waktu , sasuke-kun semakin tampan , den di kelilingi oleh banyak perempuan yang mungkin lebih cantik dibandingkn diriku . Sudah 12 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua kami . Sekarang aku sudah berumur 16 tahun , aku bersekolah di sekolah elit milik ayahku namanya adalah Hyuuga International High School . Aku memiliki seorang sahabat yang bernama Haruno Sakura , sakura-chan adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit swasta di tokyo . Sakura-chan memiliki seorang kekasih yang bernama Sabaku no gaara , seorang laki-laki yang menduduki peringkat ke lima di angkatan kelas X .

Keadaannya sekarang sudah berubah 180 derajat . Semenjak Fugaku jii-san dan Mikoto baa-san meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang mereka kendarai jatuh ke dalam sebuah jurang yang terbilang cukup curam . Dalam waktu 1 bulan perusahaan milik Fugaku jii-san harus gulung tikar . Pesan terakhir Fugaku jii-san kepada ayahku adalah untuk menjaga sasuke-kun dan itachi-nii , dan yang kedua adalah , sasuke-kun dan aku harus tetap menikah . Itu adalah suatu pukulan telak bagi sasuke-kun dan itachi-nii , kehilangan sosok orang tua yang membesarkan mereka dan yang sangat mereka cintai . Keadaan itu membuat sasuke-kun dan itachi-nii harus tinggal di rumahku , mengingat pesan Fugaku jii-san yang menitipkan sasuke-kun dan itachi-nii kepada ayahku . Dalam sekejap berita meninggalnya Fugaku jii-san dan Mikoto baa-san menyebar di seluruh jepang melalui media massa . Berita itu membuat semua perempuan yang dulu selalu mengelu-elukan sasuke-kun hilang dalam sekejap , bagaikan di telan bumi . Mereka yang dulu selalu mengagungkan sasuke-kun kini berbalik profesi menjadi perempuan-perempuan yang selalu mencaci maki sasuke-kun . Hanya aku yang selalu menyemangati sasuke-kun waktu itu . Itu membuat sasuke-kun menyadari betapa besar rasa cintaku kepadanya . Ia berjanji untuk terus belajar mencintaiku secara tulus . Itu membuat hatiku terasa ingin meledak saking bahagianya , sekarang hubungan kami semakin membaik . Sangat menyenangkan !

**END OF HINATA POV **

" Maaf merepotkan Hiashi jii-san " ujar pemuda yang berambut agak panjang dan terlihat lebih tua sambil menenteng sebuah koper berwarna hitam . " Ahahaha ... tidak apa itachi . Kami merasa sebaliknya . Jadi rumah ini akan semakin ramai ! . Iya kan inori ? " " Ah ! tentu saja . Rumah ini tidak akan sepi lagi seperti dulu ! . Oh iya ! , aku sampai lupa untuk menunjukan kamar baru kalian ! . Itachi kamarmu ada di sebelah kamar Neji . Neji ! tolong tunjukan itachi kamar barunya ya ! " ucap inori sembari mulai memencet keypadnya dan mendekatkan intercomnya ke telinganya . " Kakashi ! tolong suruh beberapa maid untuk membawakan koper-koper yang ada di ruang tamu ! " lalu imeletakan intercomnya di meja . " Kamar untuk sasuke ada di sebelah kamar hinata ! . kopernya taruh saja dulu disini , baa-san sudah menyuruh beberapa maid untuk mengangkat barang-barang kalian . Kalian sebaiknya beristirahat , kalian pasti lelah dan mungkin harus menenangkan diri dulu . Dan untuk kalian bertiga ! rukun-rukunlah dengan sasuke dan itachi ! jika tidak ! , oka-sama akan memotong uang bulanan kalian ! mengerti ?! " gertak inori kepada ketiga anak kandungnya " baik oka-sama ! " jawab ketiga hyuuga tersebut dengan serempak dan disambung dengan kikikan kecil dari Hiashi " Baiklah ! nanti malam otou-sama dan oka-sama akan pergi ke Manhattan untuk mengurus perjanjian dengan klien baru ! jadi kalian harus rukun-rukun dan membuat sasuke dan itachi nyaman tinggal disini , untuk itachi dan sasuke , semoga kalian menyukai kamar baru kalian dan jangan sungkan untuk meminta apapun , anggap saja ini rumah kalian dan kami adalah orang tua angkat kalian , itu pun kalau kalian mau ! " ujar hiashi sambil menatap kedua mata onyx yang ada di depannya . " Terima kasih banyak Hiashi jii-san . Ini sudah lebih dari cukup . Kami mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya ! bukankah begitu sasuke ? " tanya kakashi pada adik laki-lakinya . " Eh ! Ah iya ! terima kasih banyak Hiashi jii-san , Inori baa-san . kami pasti akan sangat senang disini " . "hahaha ... baiklah kami berdua akan beristirahat sebentar , kalian bermainlah atau mungkin ingin mengobrol dulu " ujar Hiashi sambil merangkul bahu inori dan berjalan menuju kamar pribadi mereka , meninggalkan ke lima orang anak yang terdiam dalam suasana canggung .

" Ayo itachi ! kutunjukan kamar baru mu ! " ajak neji sambil mendelik kearah hinata karena belum mengatakan apapun . " A-ah iya ! Ayo sasuke-kun kutunjukan kamarmu " ucap hinata sambil tersipu malu . "H-n" dan di jawab dengan kedua huruf konsonan oleh sasuke . " haahhhh ... nee-chan tidak asik ! masak baru ngomong aja sudah tersipu begitu ! " olok hanabi kepada kakak perempuannya . " Ha-hanabi-chan ! Awas kau yaaa ! " balas hinata sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya . " bweeeeekkk ! nee-chan pikir hanabi akan percaya dengan ancaman nee-chan . itu hanyalah ancaman anak kecil yang tidak akan mempan untuk anak umur 14 tahun sepertiku " olok hanabi lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengambil ancang-ancang lari karena hinata mulai mengejarnya . Akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di ruangan yang megah itu . " DIAAAAMMM ! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja ! dasar ! kapan kalian akan dewasa kalau seperti ini kelakuan kalian ! " perkataan neji tadi sukses membuat kedua gadis hyuuga tersebut diam di tempat . " Ma-maaf nii-san " . " Maafkan kejadian konyol tadi . Ayo itachi ! " ajak neji lagi , karena kegiatannya sempat terpotong oleh kejadian yang sungguh kekanak-kanakan tersebut . " a-ayo sasuke-kun ! " ucap hinata ke sasuke yang hanya terbengong dan menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan hinata dan hanabi . " Ayo ! dan sebaiknya lebih cepat dari yang tadi " sindir sasuke kepada hinata dan hanabi . " Ba-baik " ujar hinata yang malu kelakuan kekanakannya di saksikan oleh sasuke . " haahhh menjadi remaja sungguh membosankan ! " protes hanabi dari belakang .

**HINATA POV**

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan sungguh menyenangkan . Aku akan tetap berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku sasuke-kun . Apapun caranya ! . Karna seorang hyuuga tidak akan pernah menyerah ! . Rumah ini sangat ramai sekarang ! . ternyata hidup itu tidak sepenuhnya membosankan yaa !

**END OF HINATA** **POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TO BE CONTINUED ! .**

* * *

A/N : haaiii minna ! . ini fic baru yumi ! . tolong bantu yaahhh ! kl minna-san nggak mau bantu nanti fic yumi tambah jelek dong . hiks.. hiks ... hiks ... :'( . jadi tolong tulis saran dan kritiknya yaahhh ! . dan yumi mw kasi tw kalo yumi itu adalah seorang hinata lovers ... jadi kl minna-san hinata lovers , tolong deh saranin yaa spa aja cowo yang cocok buat hinata ! . saran dan kritiknya tolong tulis di review ! . yumi itu orangnya woles , jadi kalo minna-san mau menghina yumi gara2 fic yumi jelek , yumi bakal perbaiki ficnya biar lebih bagus kedepannya ! REVIEW PLEASEE !


End file.
